crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Freelancer Tucker/RP Intermission 1
Author's note: ''Decided to write a intermission for the RP from yesterday, fill in some of the blanks from the abrupt ending. Also to give Tucker a few parts that don't end with him knocked out. '' ---- Tucker awoke to the worst headache of his life, it stung increasingly for every second he was awake and would not subside. It pounded with each heartbeat, threatening to rupture his head from the inside out. He couldn’t even find the strength to open his eyes, let alone tell where he even was. He didn’t feel like he was laying down on anything, more like he was on his feet. His armor was gone, leaving him in only his black body-suit. Testing his limb motions, he found himself restrained by something. He couldn’t tell what material it was, but it seemed to cover him from toe to neck. If he was claustrophobic, that revelation alone would’ve scared him. Luckily, he had no such fear. Stopping his movement, he tried to listen out for any clues to where he was. Nothing met his auditory senses, no wind to mark if he was outside or not, no mechanical noises to note if he was on a ship of some sort; His breathing even seemed to grow quieter with each passing second. He steadied himself, not wanting to panic. “Okay think, I was with Church a couple days ago,” Tucker said aloud, hoping it would help him focus more, “war was over, everyone was celebrating.” He mentally leaped up at the remembrance of the war. That could have been the reason behind this, he was a Captain for the UCR during the skirmishes. not that he could remember clearly what happened. He did know however, how the UNSC felt after their loss. This could easily be their doing. "“Good guess, though what you are in for...Is a hell of a lot worse.” A new voice had spoken out, breaking the maddening silence. Tucker couldn’t see the owner of the voice, but it was undoubtedly male, and unfortunately seemed extremely cocky. “Well, I guess it can’t be that bad. You got me a sleeping bag and some down time.” Tucker replied, flashing a grin at where he presumed the man was talking from. “So full of yourself, you know how easy of a target that makes you?” Tucker didn’t know what that meant, though he was a bit pissed about being called out. He was going to have to gain whatever info from this man, even if it was false, it could help him identify who had taken him. “Target for what exactly?” An unearthly, ominous laugh followed that question. It sent a chill up Tucker’s spine, making him shiver just a bit under his restraints. He thanked his eyes for not functioning, he did not want to see the face of whoever could make that kind of noise. “For being a puppet of course, an extension of a powerful master.” That threw Tucker off, was this guy seriously trying to insist that he was being played? He had to admit, he vaguely remembered trying to do that to Evo during the war, but he himself was never manipulated or so he thought. “So what? UNSC want their pound of flesh from me? Or is it Exon?” He was met with silence for a few minutes. “You really don’t comprehend your situation right now, do you?” There was a few steps taken toward him. Then, all of sudden, something slid off his upper face. He blinked a few times to see if his eyes were really open, all he could see was darkness in every direction. “W-where the hell am I?” Asked Tucker, his voice fluctuating between shock and fear. A pale light began to seep into his field of vision, until it began to take the shape and form of a man. The first thing Tucker noticed was the man’s skin, a dark grey color, it seemed to give off the only light in the room. Both his eyes and hair were the same shades of white, completely contrasting their surroundings. He had seen the man’s face before, he just couldn’t place where. “You are nowhere and everywhere. With the Alpha and the Omega. The Beginning and The End. Eternal void.” The smugness oozed in the man’s words. Tucker wasn’t sure if the man was telling the truth. He could only stare into the endless whites of his eyes to avoid looking into the darkness that engulfed both of them. “What do you want from me?” “It’s not what I want, it’s what I already got. Like I said, you make a excellent puppet.” That scared Tucker, more than any threat or promise of death ever could. Something just didn’t feel right, his headache had subsided to a dull thumping, but he now felt sick to his stomach. “I don’t believe you.” “You don’t?” The man asked, a sharp grin forming on his grey face. Tucker suddenly regretted saying those words. “Well then, let me give a taste of who you really are.” In a instant, the man’s hands were on his head, the feel of them was cold; Colder than anything Tucker could imagine. In an instant it all came back to him, the missing pieces of the war. What he had done to try and get Evo to mess up. Even, the kidnapping. It shocked him to his very core, cause he knew it wasn't himself doing these acts. He could now remember the man, pushing thoughts into his head, telling him which way to go. "You understand now, you shell of man. All it had taken was a few whispers and a gentle nudge here and there; And you were ready to blindly facilitate a universal genocide." He laughed again, this time however, there was no humanity in it. Like some thing was trying to pretend it could even feel. Tucker would have made a note of that if he wasn't ready to scream for the loss of his mind. He held it in, he didn't want the man to gain any sick pleasure in watching him squirm. "What did you do with their baby?" "It's doing fine, better than you'll be. You know something puppet? I was always curious if you were really hollow, or if the old owner's still in there." At first, Tucker was confused. It dawned on him where he had seen that face. The hair and clothing were a perfect match to the guy who had saved his life. "Zee?" The man didn't respond, all he did was smile that contemptuous smile that Tucker began fear and hate. It was too much to process, he had been played from the start. His mind began to crash like a overloaded computer. It was to his dismay and relief that the darkness began to cover his face once again, as he finally allowed himself to scream. Category:Blog posts